Our sacrifice
by Erik Altman
Summary: Él se lanzó al magma para salvar el continente flotante. Ella dio su vida para salvar al mundo de la superficie de la oscuridad eterna. Gracias a ellos, los guerreros de la luz lograron continuar con su destino y, para ellos, sus recuerdos nunca desaparecerán. Indicios de Desch/Refia y Luneth/Aria


Final Fantasy III Copyright © Square Enix

Warning: +16 (Muerte y violencia)

Fanfic escrito sin animo de lucro.

_Es solo un recuerdo dos de los sacrificios más conmovedores de toda la saga de Final Fantasy, en concreto los de Elia y Desch del FFIII._

_Para este fic se ha añadido una personalización más humana para los protagonistas, usando como base los diálogos de la versión inglesa del videojuego (la que tiene el autor del fanfic) de los cuales se ha hecho una traducción de lo dicho, probablemente algo distinta a la de los de a versión española._

_De momento es un One-shot. Depende de las criticas, de lo que ocurra con otros fanfics del autor y después de comenzar de nuevo el FFIV para usar los diálogos en base, quizás se haga una segunda parte con los sacrificios de Porom, Palom, Tellah, Yang, Cid, Anna y Edward. Quizás también con otras entregas omitiendo por completo cualquier recordatorio a Aerith (por lo que queda advertido por si en algún review se pregunta por ella)._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Final Fantasy III's sacrifices**_

* * *

_**El guardián de la Torre de Owen.**_

El cuerpo de la mujer serpiente había comenzado a desintegrarse después de que hubiera perdido la vida a mano de ellos. Entre gritos provenientes de las serpientes de su cabellera, la mujer juró que algún día se vengaría de ellos, que su maestro Zande nunca les permitiría haber realizado un ultraje así. Prometió que aún esforzándose, nunca lograrían detener la caída del continente, que estaban perdidos, que todos los que habían conocido desde que salieron del reino de Sasoon morirían al igual que ellos cuando aquella torre dejara de hacer su función.

Pero ninguno de los cinco le dedicó la menor atención, todos miraban fijamente el punto que la mujer había ocultado con su silueta, miraban fijamente la caldera de lava que no paraba de rugir con rabia mientras caía hacía las raíces de la propia torre. La torre que mantenía a salvo de la oscuridad eterna al continente en el que habían vivido los cinco desde que tenían recuerdos, estos en el caso de Desch escasos, pues no hacía mucho tiempo padeció amnesia y olvidó todo lo que le había ocurrido antes de llegar a Canaan. La Torre de Owen, la que nacía en el Mundo de la Superficie y atravesaba aquellas tierras como una lanza atravesaría una manzana y se alzaba varios pisos sobre la superficie de aquel acantilado sobre el que se encontraba.

Luneth, el huérfano aventurero de Ur, de cabellos grisaceos largos recogidos en una grácil coleta y mirada arrogante, movió su espada una vez la mujer se desvaneció adoptando una pose más relajada, más adecuada a la situación en la que se encontraban en la que necesitaban pensar en la forma de salvar la torre. De salvarlos a todos. Arc, su mejor amigo, deslizó sus manos al cabello a su cabellos cobrizo, removiéndolos nervioso. No se le ocurría nada, ni siquiera sabían con exactitud como la mujer había hecho que la torre estuviera en mal estado. Si quiera sabían que era lo que iba mal en la torre. Ingus, el caballero rubio del rey de Sasoon comenzó a andar por la sala inquieto. Sabía que no había mucho tiempo, que todo se destruiría si no se daba prisa, si no se daban prisa en saber que era lo que iba mal. Y Refia, a chica de cabellos naranjados de Kazus notó que la temperatura de la sala había aumentado considerablemente, incluso atosigándola ya que era la que más prendas llevaba encima.

Todos cayeron en ese hecho en cuanto la chica suspiró agobiada por la temperatura. La caldera iba a estallar.

Arc e Ingus se miraron. El primero había escogido ocupar la profesión de _Black Mage_ en combate, por lo que llevaba una larga túnica negra y un cónico sombrero amarillo junto a una gran vara con un zafiro brillante en su punta. El segundo, optando más por el oficio de _Red Mage_, se distinguía de los demás llevando una capa roja, junto a un conjunto rojizo y blanquecino que comprendía un sombrero con una pluma, un traje de chaleco rojo que sobrepasaba su cintura anudada con un cinturón negro y tenía en su cuello un pañuelo amarrado a su cuello que hacía un lindo relieve montañoso. También unos pantalones que terminaban cuando comenzaban unas botas negras y unos guantes a cada mano que eran del mismo color. Llevaba dos espadas, las cuales comenzaron a brillar.

_¿Será suficiente con hechizos de hielo? -_dijo la mirada del menor.

_Debemos de intentarlo -_apremió el rubio visualmente.

Arc estiró su brazo apuntando con la punta de su vara hacía la visible caldera de magma mientras que el rubio hacía lo mismo con las espadas, siendo observados por un Luneth y una Refia ajenos a aquel contacto visual que no entendían que hacían. La punta de la vara comenzó a brillar con fuerza preparada para proyectar el hechizo gélido que su poseedor iba a pronunciar, mientras que las espadas de Ingus comenzaron a rodearse de una fría niebla que calmaba el calor de las manos del mago rojo.

Ambos fueron a lanzar el hechizo cuando algo los interrumpió.

Refia gritó. Ambos miraron el frente.

Desch se encontraba a dos pasos de la caldera, soportando el inmenso calor que esta proporcionaba a la instancia, la cual era tan intensa que los Guerreros de la Luz veían el cuerpo del chico que los había acompañado desde que Bahamut les tomó cautivos en la el nido que tenía en la Cima del Dragón. Aquel que tantas veces les había salvado durante su trayecto hasta allí, usando su habilidad con la espada y marcando su especialidad con el hechizo _Thundara(1). _Sin proponerselo, se había vuelto uno más. Ya no eran cinco, desde que abandonaron Sasoon como Guerreros de la Luz, no habían pasado ningún momento importante sin Desch a su lado, ayudándolos, luchando con ellos. Juntos ayudaron a los vikingos, visitaron a los Ancianos y juntos fueron encomendados la misión de ir a la Torre de Owen para salvar el Continente Flotante.

Bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos frente al fuego del horno.

-Al fin lo recuerdo...todo.-susurró.

Refia abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras los otros tres no se movieron un apice.

Desch sufría amnesia. Lo sabían desde que hablaron con su pareja en Canaan. Que recuperara la memoria allí solo hacía más que cumplir lo que el visionario de la gruta de los gulganos dijo. Desch tenía algo pendiente en aquella torre, y de cierta forma, había estado conectado con los ancianos, pues el pueblo de estos le provocaba un _deja vú_.

-Soy el guardián de esta torre...-anunció, levantando el rostro para mirar fijamente la caldera con expresión decidida.- "Un _'Anciano'_ , como nos llamáis. He estado durmiendo durante mucho tiempo. Se supone que debía de despertar cuando esta torre corriera peligro.

_Desch..._-pensó Refia. De alguna forma, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir y quería detenerlo. No quería que se separara de ella, de ellos. Pero...sabía que era su deber.

El chico de la coleta y la gabardina azulada se giró a sus compañeros de aventuras y les sonrío con tristeza.

-Me temo que he estado durmiendo demasiado...-reconoció.- Me ha tomado mucho tiempo recordar mi deber.-su sonrisa evocaba la tristeza que se estaba originando en el corazón de los cuatro heroes. ¿Se iban a despedir de Desch...allí?

Sin dejar oportunidad a ninguno de los cuatro para hablar, se giró hacía el horno y observó a parte superior de este, examinando los daños sufridos por el terremoto y el intensivo agotamiento al que fue sometido por Medusa.

-El daño es bastante grande...pero todavía no es demasiado tarde.-explicó.- A este paso, el Continente Flotante será arrojado lejos del sol...y las consecuencias en sus habitantes serán catastróficas.

Ingus apretó el puño, ¿cómo repararían la torre para salvarlos a todos?

-Iré al interior y trataré de estabilizar la torre.-anunció, bajando de nuevo en rostro sin ser capaz de enfrentar cara a cara el fuego.

-¿Al interior...?-preguntó confusa la chica dando un paso al frente para acercarse a Desch.

-¿Desch?-Arc entendió lo que quería decir. ¿Acaso él...?

El chico sacudió la cabeza y se giró hacía ellos mirándolos con decisión y con cierto deje de tristeza.

-Supongo que esto es el adiós.-una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras una lagrima de deslizó por su mejilla, desintegrándose en el aire del calor antes de tocar el suelo.- Gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho por mí, chicos. Y...ha sido divertido el estar con vosotros este tiempo.

-¡Desch!-la pelirroja comenzó a llorar.

No...Desch no se estaba despidiendo...¿verdad...?

-Desch, ¡no!-exclamó Luneth, dando dos pasos al frente.- ¡Morirás si entras ahí dentro!-protestó, alargando el brazo para detener al otro.

Dio un paso atrás y bajó el rostro mirando hacía un lado.

-Ese es mi destino.-afirmó. Giró encarandose a la caldera con determinación y comenzó a andar hacía ella.- ¡Id a la isla de los enanos! ¡Es allí donde encontrareis el poder del fuego!

Los cuatro vieron como avanzaba impasible hacía el horno. Nunca olvidaron su silueta ante el, con los cabellos recogidos en aquella coleta que se mecía a cada paso, con ambos pendientes sorados que colgaban de casa una de sus orejas, aquella gabardina azulada y la hombrera de metal con una esfera que llevaba en uno de sus hombros. Nunca olvidarían como se paró frente al fuego y levantó la mano a modo de despedida, meciéndola en el aire. Nunca olvidarían el dolor que sintieron al pensar que perderían a un buen amigo de aquello forma.

-...no os olvidaré.-prometió.-...adiós.

Ingus corrió hacía él pero llegó tarde. Desch se impulsó y saltó de lleno al horno, cayendo junto al magma hacía la zona donde podría estabilizar la torre.

-¡DEEESCH!-gritó de dolor la chica, dejando liberar el dolor que los cuatro sintieron en cuanto lo vieron desaparecer.

Los rostros de Arc y de Refia se inundaron en lagrimas mientras que Ingus se mordía un labio impotente sintiendo como había fallado en protegerlo. Luneth miró hacía el fuego con ambos puños cerrados con fuerza. Una luz intensa surgió de la caldera, cegándolos y forzándoles la cerrar los ojos y cubrirlos con ambas manos para protegerlos de ella.

Lo siguiente que recordarían es haber despertado en el barco que habían usado para llegar allí.

-¿...el Enterprise? ¿Nos ha enviado Desch aquí...?" preguntó el peligris confuso.

Arc, Ingus y Luneth se miraban los unos a los otros sorprendidos y confusos mientras que la chica miraba hacía el mar con los ojos aún llenos de lagrimas. Ingus desvió su mirada a ella y fue a consolarla cuando la voz de Arc anunciando lo que descubrió al mirar al mar le despistó.

-¡Mirad! ¡El remolino esta debilitándose! ¡Podremos cruzarlo!-gritó el chico señalando el lugar donde antes había un remolino que les impedía cruzar al otro lado, donde se encontraba la isla de los enanos que les dijo Desch en a torre.

Y, efectivamente, el remolino se deshizo ante sus ojos, incluso ante los de Refia que giró a ver al igual que el resto.

-Estamos en deuda con Desch...-dijo seriamente el rubio sin apartar la mirada del lugar donde el remolino estuvo momentos antes.- Debemos de ponernos en marcha ahora mismo. ¡Rumbo a la isla de los enanos!-ordenó, logrando el asentimiento incluso de Luneth, el cual no era muy dado a recibir ordenes y menos de él.

-Desch...-suspiró a pelirroja mientras volvetaba a ver el mar de nuevo.- Por favor, estate a salvo...-rogó bajo la mirada del rubio, quien no tardó en dejarla mirar el mar melancólicamente y se dirigió a tomar el timón para llevarlos donde el chico que se sacrificó por el continente les dijo que hallarían el Cristal del Fuego.

_**Elia, la Sacerdotisa del Cristal del Agua**_

Los cinco entraron en la cámara donde trasladaron el Cristal del Agua, que flotaba sobre una plataforma rodeado de agua en el centro de la instancia. Pero algo pasaba con el cristal. Este flotaba inerte, sin vida, sin ese brillo que habían visto en los cristales del fuego y del viento. Era como si no tuviera fuerza, como si su poder no se encontrara allí, tal y como les había dicho la sacerdotisa cuando la encontraron en el barco encallado.

Ella avanzó hacía el cristal sin detenerse al contrario que los cuatro guerreros, decidida a llevar a cabo su tarea y cumplir aquello que les había prometido a los cuatro si la acompañaban protegiéndola del peligro hasta el final. Por el bien del Mundo de la Superficie, de todos los que habían vivido allí antes de que la Nube de Oscuridad se extendiera por el, debía de hacer recuperar el brillo del Cristal del Agua, devolverle el poder que ellas, las sacerdotisas, le quitaron para protegerlo de la oscuridad. Debía devolver el mundo a su estado natural para que los Guerreros de la Luz eliminaran a la nube y a Zande, el generador de esta y encontrar el Cristal de la Tierra que se encontraba bajo la nube, cerca de la entrada a Eureka. Subió el primer peldaño de la plataforma y sin pensarlo dos veces cumplió esos deberes apoyando el pequeño cristal donde encerró el poder del agua y se arrodilló, comenzando a rezar en silencio.

Luneth fue el primero en dirigirse hacía ella, siendo seguido por Arc y Refia y por último por Ingus. Los cuatro habían protegido a la chica desde que abrieron la puerta de la entrada que solo ellos podrían abrir, ya que habían sido bendecidos por los cristales hermanos al que se ocultaba allí.

-Cristal del Agua..¡Ha llegado la hora de recuperar tu verdadera luz!-aclamó la rubia entre sus rezos.

La pequeña gema azulada brilló en cuanto escuchó sus rezos y al mismo tiempo, la silueta del Cristal frente a ella empezó a envolverse del mismo brillo, recuperando las fuerzas que tenía en el pasado.

-¡Mirad! ¡El cristal esta recuperando su brillo!- apreció la pelirroja, llegando a la altura del peligris antes que los otros dos.

El pequeño cristal dejó de emitir su brillo en cuanto el cristal empezó a brillar como lo habían visto hacer en los cristales que ya visitaron en la cueva cerca de Ur y en la isla de los enanos. Arc e Ingus llegaron a los pies de la plataforma, quedando los cuatro en un semicirculo alrededor del pie de esta y observando como la chica se giraba con una sonrisa a verles, sintiendo que había cumplido con aquel deber que se le adjudicó y que había contribuido a salvar el mundo junto a los caballeros que traerían la paz y la luz a aquel mundo marchito y oscuro.

-Ahora es vuestro turno. Debéis unir la luz de vuestro interior junto a la luz que yace en el interior del cristal.-anunció, mirando a los cuatro y sintiendo la cálida y gentil luz poderosa que habitaba en el interior de los corazón de ellos.- Solo entonces, cuando el cristal recupere su verdadera luz y borré la oscuridad del mundo, el tiempo fluirá de nuevo correctamente...

Refia fue la primera en alejarse para situarse algo separada del cristal y así comenzar a realizar el mismo acto que hicieron en las otras cámaras, tomando el poder del cristal y mezclando ese con el suyo propio para hacer mucho más fuerte su luz y despertar la que se encontraba en el interior de aquellos cristales que un día protegieron el mundo en el que se encontraban. Arc fue el primero en seguirlo, después Ingus y Luneth también tras dedicarle una sonrisa de agradecimiento a la sacerdotisa que los ayudaba a cumplir el cometido que les asignó el Cristal del Viento.

Elia se quedó quieta observando a los cuatro alejarse hacía el final del camino que llevaba al cristal, para tomar contacto con el desde allí. No pudo evitar sonreír con más fuerza mientras observaba la espalda de aquellos que traerían la paz a su mundo, aquellos que tenían marcado su destino desde el día que nacieron. Caminó unos segundos después, siguiendo la espalda del chico de cabellos grises y su grácil coleta que le había parecido tan adorable desde un principio.

Pero entonces lo notó.

Una fuerza oscura en aquella sala de luz. Un ser encapuchado que irradiaba oscuridad y que miraba al mismo guerrero al que ella estaba mirando desde que comenzó su marcha. Sorprendida y asustada se llevó sus manos a la boca sin poder creérselo, la aparición de aquel ser la había tomado por sorpresa.

Aún así, la valiente sacerdotisa no tardó en reaccionar.

-¡Cuidado!-exclamó, saltando hacía el chico de cabellos grises y empujando con fuerza su espalda con ambas manos para apartarle bruscamente del ataque del ser oscuro, cayendo ella misma de rodillas del salto.

Luneth cayó de rodillas al suelo y giró su cabeza por encima del rostro mientras los otros tres se giraban entre sorprendidos y asustados por el grito de la rubia. Los cuatro pudieron observar como el aire se torcía en cerca del cuerpo de ella cuando se levantó y esta recibía un impacto invisible que la tumbó violentamente sobre el suelo.

-¡Elia!¡No!-gritó el de la coleta observando con horror como caía la chica, corriendo a sus pies y tomando su cuerpo para alzarlo unos centímetros de la tierra dura.

-Parece ser que la suerte esta hoy de vuestro lado, Guerreros de la Luz.-apreció cruelmente la voz del ser, llamando la atención de los tres guerreros separados de Luneth que giraron violentamente y tomando sus armas preparados para vengar a la nueva amiga que habían hecho.

Un ser encapuchado con ocho tentáculos morados saliendo del bajo de la túnica les recibió, apareciendo ante ellos sin mostrar su rostro.

-Soy Kraken, el enviado de Zande para robar la luz del Cristal del agua.-anunció.- Y vosotros...¡todos vosotros moriréis aquí!

Luneth se separó del cuerpo de ella apartando sus mechones de su frente y miró con dos lagrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas y con la rabia palpable en su rostro a Kraken, empuñando su espada con tanta fuerza que la marca le quedarían días después de aquello. El ser se desprendió de su capucha tras la amenaza y el resto de la túnica se desgarró mostrando un cuerpo parecido al de un pulpo, pero con dos musculosos brazos conectado a unos hombros similares a los de los humanos que le adquirían una aparecía mestiza extraña. Y un rostro claramente animal que tenían unos inquietantes y malignos ojos amarillos.

[…]

El ser gritó de dolor mientras se desintegraba al recibir el mortal beso de la espada del peligris, siendo este mismo el que sacaría la espada impasible y la dejaría en el suelo para correr hacía la chica de nuevo, con las vanas esperanzas de que esta siguiera con vida para que Refia, la cual había tomado el oficio de White Mage la curara con su magia. Se anzó sin importarle a su lado y tomó con cuidado su rostro entre sus manos para llevarlo a su pecho, observando con lagrimas y con impotencia el blanquecino rostro de ella inerte y débil.

-¡Elia!-lloró.

Despacio, ella abrió sus ojos observando con una sonrisa cálida el rostro de Luneth.

-El cristal ha recuperado su luz verdadera.-afirmó, observando que durante la batalla el cristal había reaccionado a la fuerza de los cuatro guerreros y se había enlazado con esta inconscientemente.- Gr...gracias...-agradeció débilmente.- Yo...-susurró, sintiendo como sus pulmones dolían a horrores al hablar.- Debéis de tomarlo...el...el poder del agua...

Los otros tres llegaron entonces. Ingus y Arc con un deje de tristeza en su mirada que delataban los sentimientos de su interior mientras que la pelirroja decidida se acercó más para apartar a su compañero de ella y salvar su vida.

Pero se detuvo al sentir como una luz les envolvía y como la fuerza del Cristal de Agua se habría paso al completo y se fusionaba con las fuerzas que les proporcionaron los otros, incapacitando sus movimientos durante unos instantes cruciales.

-¡Elia!¡Sé fuerte!-pidió el chico meciéndola para que se mantuviera consciente, ignorando las sensaciones a las que se rindieron los otros tres.- ¡No puedes abandonarnos!-las lagrimas salieron con más facilidad de sus ojos, manchando el rostro de la sacerdotisa que había cerrado los suyos abandonándose a la muerte.

-N...no...es demasiado tarde...-reconoció con una sonrisa forzada, sin dejar salir sus lágrimas a pesar de sentir las del otro cayendo sobre sus mejillas.- Debéis...débeis iros...-apremió, dando a entender que su último deseo era que siguieran su camino sin dejarse llevar por la tristeza, que salvaran al mundo de los deseos de Zande.- Prométeme...prométeme que eliminarás la oscuridad de este mundo y restaurarás la paz...-le susurró a Luneth alzando una de sus manos para tomar uno de los mechones grisaceos que caían por sus mejillas empapadas en lágrimas.

-¡Elia!-sintió como la mano se separaba bruscamente de su rostro tras tocar un poco de sus cabellos y vio como caía sobre su estomago sin vida.- ¡Eliaaaaaaaaaaaa!-gritó de dolor sujetando con fuerza la cabeza de ella en su pecho, sintiendo el dolor de la perdida más de lo que había sentido cuando Desch se lanzó a la caldera.

-¡Un terremoto! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora!-exclamó el castaño en cuanto el suelo de la cueva comenzó a temblar con violencia, tomando la mano de la maga blanca para apremiar al resto a salir de allí y al menos salvar sus vidas.

-¡Cuidado!-gritó ella, girando para ver como Ingus tomaba del cuello a Luneth y separaba a este que se negaba a soltar el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa, susurrándole "ya no podemos hacer nada por ella, cumplamos su deseo al menos, imbécil.".- Aaaagh-el techo de la cueva se derrumbo antes de que consiguieran alcanzar la salida, sumiéndolos a todos en la oscuridad y la inconsciencia.

Lo siguiente que recordaría Luneth es haber despertado en una mullida cama, rodeado de sus compañeros, los cuales le dijeron que se encontraban en el pueblo del agua y que habían sido rescatado por los ancianos que les habían estado cuidando los tres días que quedaron sumidos en un sueño profundo.

El mundo había cambiado y el tiempo seguía su curso mientras que los que habitaron en el Mundo de la Superficie no se dieron cuenta ni nunca supieron que se detuvo alguna vez. Y, por ende, nunca nadie supo del sacrificio que realizó la valiente Elia, nunca nadie excepto los cuatro guerreros de la luz, en especial el decidido Luneth que llevó por siempre su recuerdo en su corazón, recordando hasta el final el último deseo de ella.

* * *

_N/A: Ciao minna!_

_Habréis__ visto que me he sacado algunos comentarios y algunos actos de la manga. También que he hecho depender mucho las escenas de los oficios de Warrior (Luneth), Black Mage (Arc), White Mage (Refia) y Red Mage (Ingus), los trabajos que aparecen para cada uno en el FMV de antes de apretar start para que aparezca el menú del inicio. Además de hacer esto para animar la vida de los personajes, los cuales en la escena de desch inexplicablemente se quedan quietos mientras ven que el otro se tira aunque tengan pena (cosa totalmente ilógica tal y como que Mog en FFVI aprenda nuevos pasos de baile en peñascos, bosques, desiertos, cuevas...) y en la muerte de Elia se quedan completamente absortos mirando como Luneth es el único que hace algo. ¡Existen las Colas de Fenix y los Lázaro! ¡Por Dios!_

_También he de decir que **sé que Desch no muere**. Quizás a mucho os parezca tonto llamarlo sacrificio o dejar como que ha muerto pero, seamos sinceros, hasta casi el final del juego, cuando vas a luchar con Zande en lo alto de la torre de cristal, no sabes que pasó con él. ¡Es todo el juego pensando que el pobre chico había muerto! Normal, se lanzó a un horno con lava en pleno apogeo removiéndose en su interior. Personalmente le cogí mucho cariño a pesar de no poder jugarlo (mi sueño es poder tenerlo como aliado y verlo en batalla en algún remake para consola fija ;3;), además de que su diseño era muy g(u)ay y...joder...me encantaba ;A; ¿Por qué no podía ser del equipo siempre? ¿Eh, Square? ¿Por qué? -y u no.- _

_Y luego Elia (Aria en inglés y tal y como yo la conocí). Esa chica supera en belleza a Refia. ¡Es monísima, joder! Y se la cargan. Y Luneth grita. Y mi corazón se conmueve. Y luego la veo rezando en el FMV y mi corazón se para y me siento como un imbécil por no echarle Colas de Fénix hasta revivirla sin falta. _

_Espero que os haya gustado este guiño a estas dos escenas conmovedoras de FFIII, os animo a dejarme reviews, no para subirme el ánimo ni para presumir de cantidad, me gustan más que sean reviews constructivos, sobretodo si extraen algún fallo de redacción y me instan a corregirlos para llegar a crear unos escritos más tragables, ya que algunos me salen...bueno, salen. Además, que leer reviews me entretiene y me hace pensar que alguien ha tragado mis merdesfics hasta el final del todo._

_¡Aaaaaaaah! Muchas gracias por la lectura y por haber llegado a esta parte. ¡Nos veremos en otra ocasión! ¡Recordad que siempre nos quedarán los Chocobos!_

_Att: High Summoner Chocobito, también conocido como Chocobito, Kurai y Gariberto._

_1- Thundara es Electro+ en la versión inglesa del juego. Thunder (electro)/Blizzard (hielo)/Fire (piro)/Cure (cura) Thundara (electro+)/Blizzara (hielo+)/Fira (piro+)/Cura (cura+) Thundaga (electro++)/Blizzaga (hielo++)/Firaga (piro++)/Curaga (cura++)._


End file.
